prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
Spain
'BASICS' Prices in Spain are often advertised without taxes (except where stated as tax incl.). On the mainland and the Balearic Islands add 21%, on the Canary Islands 7% sales tax to the given price. Have in mind that this amount (tax incl.) has to be loaded on the card, if you want to book a package. 'Network technology and Coverage' Spain has 4 network operators: movistar (owned by Telefónica), Vodafone, orange and yoigo. All others are resellers or MNVOs of the operators.The country is covered by 2G and mostly by 3G up to HSDPA+. Nationwide movistar has the best coverage, followed by Vodafone and orange. Yoigo is a 3G and 4G only network roaming free on movistar elsewhere giving a good coverage. '4G/LTE' LTE on 800 MHz will not commence until 2014. Vodafone launched LTE in May 2013 by using the 1800 and 2600 MHz frequency. Orange started LTE in July 2013 by using the same frequency as Vodafone. On 18 July 2013 Yoigo started LTE by using the 1800 MHz frequency. LTE is up to now only available on contract! 'Availability' To purchase a SIM card in a store in Spain, an ID (DNI = ID card or passport) is needed. As a tourist with no steady postal address in Spain you have basically this choice: *to go to a shop of one of the four network operators (movistar, Vodafone, orange or yoigo). Their stores can be found in every city or shopping center. Their support may be better and reloads can be made almost everywhere. But this has a price. *to go to an agency of the smaller resellers or MNVOs operating on the same networks. They may have less support, only a few shops which have to be searched for and not so many places to top up, but are generally cheaper. **on movistar network: tuenti móvil, DIGI mobil **on Vodafone network: hits mobile **on orange network: Carrefour Móvil, MASmovil, happymóvil and moviData : When you use MNVOs, be sure to switch on (domestic) data roaming and check the appropriate APN. This survey only shows the most important offers, for more details in english refer to this WIKI which has more or less accurate information. 'Carrefour Móvil' Carrefour uses the orange network. Network: GSM (GPRS) UMTS, HSDPA, HSUPA 'Tarjeta Carrefour Internet Móvil Prepago (= prepaid data SIM):' SIM costs 5 € without credit. It is a data SIM for data and SMS only, no calls. *Tarifa diaria: This is the default plan for carrefour data SIM cards, no activation is necessary for 1 Euro per day (= 24 hrs), 100 MB at full 3G speed, thereafter speed is reduced to 128k. You are charged only for the days that you connect. A 3 Euro/month minimum spending applies (as long as you have credit). *Bono 1GB add on:19 Euro for 30 days, 1GB at full 3G speed, thereafter speed is reduced to 128k. Enable this plan by sending SMS to 22864 with the text ALTA BONO 1GB. Quit the plan by sending BAJA BONO 1GB to 22864. Check the amount of data you have used by sending BONO 1GB to 22864 *Bono 3GB add on: 29 Euro for 30 days, 3GB at full 3G speed, thereafter speed is reduced to 128k. Make sure that you have enough balance on your SIM card (at least 35 Euro). Enable the plan by sending SMS to 22864 with the text ALTA BONO 3GB. Check the amount of data you have used by sending BONO 3GB to 22864 (5 free SMS per month) 'Tarjeta prepago Carrefour (= prepaid voice and data SIM):' The SIM costs 10 € with the same credit. You pay 0.50 Euro per day for 20 MB at full 3G speed, thereafter speed is reduced to 128k. You are charged only for the days that you connect. No data packages are offered on this tariff. It can't be changed to a data SIM. A 3 euro/month minimum spending applies (as long as you have credit). 'Tethering' Carrefour does not allow tethering. On the iPhone it is disenabled, on Android devices possible anyway. 'Availability' The prices above exclude IVA, so add 21%. SIM card can be purchased online on the carrefour website but this requires a Spanish fiscal number (NIE/NIF). In the Carrefour megastores (locations: store locator) it can be bought using a foreign passport and local Spanish (hotel) address. Credit can be displayed by calling *113#. You can add credit online or in Carrefour and El Dia supermarkets. Some tabacco shops and the drugstore chain Schlecker offer credit for Carrefour Movil too. 'Technical information' Make sure to use the right APN. You may have to manually change the APN on the iPhone, because it default uses the Orange APN. *APN: carrefourinternet *more information (in spanish): Carrefour prepaid SIM 'MÁSmóvil' MÁSmovil is using the Orange network. Startup costs 10 Euro with 10 Euro balance 'Default data rate' 0.05 euro / MB. 0.03 Euro /MB after signing up for "automatic prepaid" (requires PayPal account or credit card on which it will be directly debited). 'Data feature packs' *150 MB / € 3, 300 MB / € 5, 500 MB / € 6, 700 MB / € 8, 2 GB / € 15, 5 GB / € 24, 10 GB / € 29.90 : Overuse is charged with 0.03 €/ MB or optional with reduced speed for € 1 / month extra (from 2 GB onwards). 'Availability' *In their Shops (Store locator) or online 'Technical Information' *Apn: internetmas *Tethering is allowed *VoIP is allowed *more info in english: Másmovil 'SIM sizes' Mini-SIM 'moviData and happymóvil' MoviData and HappyMóvil are only available at ThePhoneHouse stores in Spain. Store Locator Both are using the orange network with APN: internettph 'moviData' The SIM costs 30 € in all stores of ThePhoneHouse with 30 € credit. It is a data only sim with 2 options: *'Tarifa plana diana '(= day package): for up to 100 MB high speed in one calender day (0-23.59 h) for 2.50 €. Beyond 100 MB the speed is reduced to 64 kbps. *'Tarifa plana mensual '(= monthly package): for up to 1 GB in 30 days for 16.90 €. Beyond this limit, a new package is activated automatically if there is enough credit, otherwise 0.06 €/MB are charged. 'happymóvil ' Alternatively, ThePhoneHouse sells the product line happymóvil which can be a better deal. The SIM costs 15 € with the same credit on it. Two data packages are offered on the tarif "Nacional" which can be used for calls as well. *'Bono mensual '(= monthly package): 8 € for 1 GB high speed volume in 30 days. Overuse is charged with 7.2 cents/MB and the package renews automatically every month if there is credit. *'Bono a tu ritmo '(= free package): 11.95 € for 1 GB high speed volume in no time frame. This package automatically renews when the previous one is depleted and there is enough credit, otherwise 7.2 cents/MB. All these packages can be booked or unsubscribed in store or by calling 2980. There is a monthly minimum of 2 €. The product lines moviData and happymóvil can't be switched, but reloads are interchangeable. Top up places can be hard to find, but every post office (Correos) can do. 'Movistar (by Telefónica)' Network: GSM (GPRS, EDGE) UMTS, HSDPA, HSUPA, HSPA+, (LTE not for prepaid) 'Startup cost' 10 EUR with 10 EUR credit in every movistar store. 'Data feature pack' Tarifa Internet 3: 100 MB high speed in 1 week / 7 days for 3 €. Upsize: Bono Extra 50 MB for 0.50 €. The pack can be susbcribed by texting ALTA3 to 1200. The pack will renew every week. To unsubscribe text BAJA3 to 1200. This is for now the only data package movistar offers to prepaid costumers. 'SIM sizes' Micro, Mini, Nano 'Technical information' *APN: movistar.es 'Orange' Network: GSM (GPRS), UMTS, HSDPA, HSUPA, (LTE - not for prepaid) 'Startup cost' Sim card can be obtained for 20€, it includes a credit of 10€. They are sold in every orange store in Spain. Topups can be made almost everywhere, 'Data feature packs' There are two plans available for prepaid SIM card: *'Delfín 2:' For 2€ per week, it includes 100 MB at full speed and the rest at 128 kbps *'Ballena 12: '''1GB full speed access per month for 12 €. Overuse is charged by 2€/100MB/day. The plans will renew automatically as long as there is credit. To subscribe or unsubscribe send an text message with ALTA or BAJA and DELFIN or BALLENA to 470. You can switch from Deflin to Ballena by texting CAMBIO BALLENA12 to 470. 'Technical information' *APN: orangeworld *VoIP not allowed but may be possible *more info in english: Orange 'tuenti''' móvil Tuenti is using the movistar network giving best speed and coverage in Spain Startup costs 10 € for new SIM card with 1GB data. You have to download the tuenti app free from iStore or Google Play. The SIM has to be combined with a tuenti profile (available in english) on which the card is managed. tuenti is a social messenger similar to Whatsapp. 'Data feature pack' *1 GB / € 6 (for one month) *The 3 GB pack has been discontinued and is no longer available *Upsize: 300 MB / € 2.50 when the original pack is depleted All the packages can be booked using the tuenti app, navigating to "movil" or mobile. 'Availability' From their website, some Movistar stores, Telecor, FNAC and lots of other places: http://www.tuenti.com/movil/puntos-de-venta. It is generally not sold on or sent to the Canary Islands, though it is fully operational there. Recharges can be made using the Tuenti app or online using an international credit card. Topups can be bought at movistar stores too. 'Technical Information' *APN: tuenti.com *user: tuenti *password: tuenti 'SIM sizes' *mini-SIM, micro-SIM and nano-SIM available. 'Vodafone' Network: GSM (GPRS, EDGE), UMTS, HSDPA, HSUPA, HSPA+, (LTE - not for prepaid) 'Internet móvil prepago:' Internet móvil prepago is a prepaid data only SIM with the following package options: Sold in a Vodafone's stores for 19 € with 1 GB preloaded. You can top up the card in 5€ steps (+5€, +10€, +15€....) almost everywhere. You can check your prepaid SIM credit balance by calling *134# on the phone dial. Be aware that the balance check costs 17 cent (sometimes 18 cent...) each check! 'Vodafone yu:' Unlike the other operators Vodafone hasn't outsourced their "youth line" but sells it cheaply in their stores. The SIM is sometimes free in promotions but can be up to 12 € with no credit. Vodafone yu is a "smart" tariff with data, domestic calls and texts included. It is sold in 3 packages: *Smart 8: 500 MB, 20 domestic minutes, 20 domestic SMS per month for 8 €. *Smart 12: 1 GB, 60 domestic minutes, 60 domestic SMS per month for 12 €. *Smart 16: 1.5 GB, 120 domestic minutes, unlimited domestic SMS per month for 16 €. You can subscribe or change the package by typing *505*21# for Smart 8, *505*22# for Smart 12 or *505*23# for Smart 16. All packages last for 30 days but can be renewed anytime sooner by typing *505*6#. Otherwise the packages will renew automatically after 30 days if there is credit. After the data volume is used, bandwide is reduced to 64 kbps as long the package is valid or 1.25 €/day for 25 MB beyond. 'Technical information' for Vodafone: *APN for smartphones: airtelnet.es *APN for modems or routers; ac.vodafone.es *Username: vodafone *Password: vodafone 'Yoigo' Yoigo has 3G UMTS on 2100 MHz and 4G LTE on 1800 MHz. For 2G it roams in the network of movistar for free. LTE is only available on contract. Network: UMTS, HSDPA, HSUPA, HSPA+. (LTE 1800 Mhz - not for prepaid). Startup costs 20 Euro with 20 Euro balance and 20 SMS in all yoigo stores 'Data feature pack' La del Uno: 600 MB high speed volume per month for 6 €. In the fist month the tariff is reduced by 50%. After having used the included data, speed is reduced to 64 kbps and an add on is offered: 200 MB extra for 2 €. The package will renew automatically every 30 days if there is credit. Data rates outside package 1.20€/day at 384 kbps. 'Technical Information' *APN: internet *Proxy: 001.008.000.036 *Port: 8080 'SIM sizes' Mini SIM, Micro sim 'DIGI mobil' With DIGI mobil you get a romanian and a spanish number on one SIM. In Spain this MNVO operates on the excellent movistar network. 'Startup costs' The SIM card costs 10 € (tax incl.) with 10 € credit. It is available online and offline only in a few shops: DIGI mobil shop locator. Top ups can be made there and in many kiosks where they are support the smaller MNVOs. 'Data feature pack' For this SIM only one data pack called naveg@ is available for 500 MB high speed volume in one month for 5 EUR (tax incl.).To subscribe go the USSD menu *100# choose option 2 "internet móvil" and 1 "Alta DIGI naveg@". This package will renew every month if there is credit. You can unscubscribe on the same menu with "Baja DIGI naveg@". After having used all package volume, speed will be reduced to GPRS or you can buy add ons called "Extra": 200 MB more for 2 EUR (tax incl.), 500 MB extra for 5 EUR (tax incl.) or another 1 GB for 10 EUR (tax incl.). Bear in mind that the extra add ons always refer only to the original period of the monthly package and are not transferable to the next month. To buy an add on go online on your DIGI mobile account "Mi cuenta DIGI" or on the USSD menu *100# option 2 "internet móvil" and choose Bono Extra. 'Technical information' *Credit can be checked on *134# and data credit on *130# free of charge *Be sure to use the spanish number (+34... ) in Spain and enable (domestic) roaming *APN: internet.digimobil.es *Username and password: digi 'hits mobile' This MNVO operates on the Vodafone network giving good coverage and speed. 'Startup costs' The SIM can be bought for 5 EUR with 10 EUR online with free shipping in 7 days if you have a spanish address. Offline they are sold in kiosks and other agencies. Unfortunately, they don't have a list of distributors but you can ask for the nearest store by calling 800 654321 (free within Spain). Top ups can be made online with international credit cards. 'Data feature pack' The default rate for internet is 5 cents per MB as long as no package is activated. They have the following packs: *250 MB, 3.90 €, 4.72 € tax incl. *500 MB, 4.90 €, 5.93 € tax incl. *1 GB: 8.90 €, 10.77 € tax incl. *3 GB, 20,90 €, 25.29 € tax incl. The packs are for one month exactly lasting until the previous day of booking in the following month. When all volume is used, you will surf on the default rate or can buy a new package ahead of time. All packages renew automatically after one month if the is enough credit. To activate the package simply send a free SMS to 22321 containing the word BONO followed by the chosen volume, to deactivate BAJA BONO ##### and to renew ahead of time RENUEVA BONO #####. 'Technical information' *APN for smartphones: tel.hitsmobile.es *APN for routers and modems: pc.hitsmobile.es *the whole website is available in english: hits mobile Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Vodafone Category:Movistar Category:Orange